1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic device, and a mobile body.
2. Related Art
For example, in JP-A-2013-102036, a physical quantity sensor is disclosed which has a package that has a substrate and a lid, and a functional element which is accommodated in an internal space that is formed inside the package. In addition, a hole section for sealing, which causes the inside of the internal space to communicate with the outside of the internal space, is formed in the lid, and after the internal space is set to a predetermined atmosphere via the hole section, it is possible to maintain the internal space at the predetermined atmosphere by sealing the hole section. However, in the physical quantity sensor in JP-A-2013-102036, mechanical strength in the vicinity of the hole section of the lid is reduced since the configuration of the hole section is complicated, and the hole section is formed such that the upper surface of the lid communicates with the ceiling of the internal space. For this reason, in particular, there is an increased concern that cracks are generated at the periphery of the hole section of the lid and the lid is damaged due to contraction accompanying heat damage or cooling of a sealing material when the hole section is sealed using the sealing material. When the lid is damaged, airtightness of the internal space is reduced, and it is not possible to maintain the internal space in the predetermined atmosphere. Furthermore, the hole section of the lid is included in the internal space, and there are certain restrictions on the arrangement relationship of the hole section and the internal space.